


Love and Woe in the GFFA, or things that may have happened.

by MariahJade2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Romance, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, Married Couple, Married Sex, Romance, Sex, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariahJade2/pseuds/MariahJade2
Summary: This is a small collection of shorts I started on when trying to get out of a writing block.   Nothing is in any particular time line order.    ;) I'll leave it open ended in case I decide to add any more in the future.
Relationships: Callista Ming/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 24





	1. Day Eleven:

Luke Skywalker sat on his couch drumming his fingers absently on the arm rest.

What had he been thinking, blurting out his feelings like that in the moment? Oh it was more than a moment, it was pure bliss, it was a culmination of everything. Every look, every chance meeting, every hungry kiss, every joining had led up to his revelation.

And now he sat waiting. 

Her eyes had blown wide at his words, her shock palpable though the force, even through the aftermath of physical euphoria. Her shields had closed softly, not in rejection of him but in protection of herself. He understood that, and because he understood, he had let it go when she didn’t answer. He let her go when she asked for time to consider his words.

But now it was eleven days later and his doubts had reached peak anxiety. Every moment dragged, every click of the chrono felt like a lifetime, because she had finally contacted him to say she was on her way. Was this an end or a beginning? 

He stood at the landing pad as her ship touched down, and thought his beating heart would explode. The ramp lowered and he walked forward. The sound of her boots approaching clicked in tandem with his pounding blood. He dared not reach out to her with the Force. He wanted to hear it from her lips, he wanted to kiss her, he ached to have her in his arms. 

Mara came to him, their eyes meeting, and spoke one word.

“Yes.” 

And just like that the twins suns came up, the Force flooded into him and he understood, in the deepest most profound way, the word happiness. 


	2. End of the Day:

Mara was cold. The wind whipped dried leaves across the roof terrace and she trembled as it penetrated her clothes. Why hadn’t she brought her jacket to the roof with her?

It had been stupid of her to run off, but that _music_. Why did the band have to play that particular song? She should be stronger than this, not letting some random music whiplash her back into a past she was trying to forget. 

It meant failure that song. He would play it while she stood before him to meet her judgment. The lilting melody and the happy strings spoke of contentment and joy, everything he was about to take away from her.

It meant abandonment and humiliation and the loss of worth. It meant inflaming her doubts as to her abilities with belittlement and intimidation with words as sharp as any blade. 

And it also meant long isolation from the only person she had, the only _approval_ she had, and it was so lonely and dark. She hated herself for that dependence now, even though she knew it had been his way of controlling her—to make her work even harder to gain back his attention and be valued again.

_His valued slave,_ she thought. 

The door to the terrace opened and she didn’t turn around. She didn’t want him seeing her like this.

“Skywalker.” His footfalls clicked on the hard tiles of the flooring.

“Mara, are you okay? Here, I brought your jacket.” 

“I don’t need your help.” 

There was no response, only the soft feel of material being draped over her shoulder as he came to her. He wanted to say something, she could tell. The ripples of concern and indecision in the Force flowed out from him like a pebble tossed into the water, but she wasn’t ready for that. 

Finally his sense quieted and Mara felt his hand cover hers on the rail with a short squeeze. It was funny how that simple touch from the Jedi settled her and let her mind return to the present. He hadn’t pushed. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.

She turned to look at the setting sun and back at him. The low angle of the sunlight made his blue eyes seem way too dazzling and attractive. She could just see the beginning of a question forming a slight crinkle in them. 

_Time to head that off._

Mara sprinted around him towards the door. “Well Jedi, are you coming?”


	3. The Fan:

Luke Skywalker climbed down the ladder from his X-wing, his feet thunking as they hit the floor. The mission had been long and arduous and he was exhausted. 

Right now he wanted nothing more than to get his flight suit off, grab a quick bite to eat and collapse on his bed. The other pilots had arrived ahead of him while he had stayed behind to tie up one more loose end. It had taken a lot longer than he expected to wade through the complex local bureaucracy and get out of the official’s office and head back to base. 

The delay meant he was arriving to a relatively empty hanger. The silence folded in on him as he headed to the mess, a rare thing indeed at the normally noisy base, and something he hadn’t realized he been missing recently. 

Silence, quiet, where one could reflect and center oneself. He ate one of the ration bars he’d grabbed, and made for his room, throwing open the door and shaking his head.

Wedge was asleep on the other cot and facing away from him, his loud snoring echoing off the wall briefly before tapering off into steady breathing. In a few moments, Luke was in bed, indulging by flicking the light off with the Force. Just as he was about to drift off, Wedge rolled over and the noises started up again, shaking Luke out of the pleasant place he had been heading.

He tried, he really did, but every time the lure of sleep pulled him under, the grumbling, grating intake and outtake of air coming from Wedge refused to let him fall asleep. 

Luke tossed and turned in futility. Could he put Wedge into a deeper sleep with the Force? It didn’t seem quite ethical without permission, but he didn’t want to spend the rest of the night awake. Wedge’s wheezing whistle was badly getting on his nerves, and he stood up in the dark, fumbling around with his hands under his bunk.

It was all he could think of in the moment. Luke pulled the box out and sighed. Old tech it might be, but it worked on the farm when he was growing up.

He checked the power and positioned the magic object where it would be between his noisy roommate and himself. As the blades whirled round and round and the soft white noise lulled him into blissful slumber, he thanked the Force for his fan.


	4. The Point of Power:

Mara Jade Skywalker stood outside the door to the Organa-Solo suite waiting for it to open. Beside her, Luke fidgeted in uncharacteristic annoyance.

She raised a questioning face to him as he pressed the chime again.

“They’re arguing with the kids,” he answered her unspoken question.

It took a few more moments before a flustered Han appeared in the doorway with Anakin in tow and let them enter. 

“Sorry about that, come in.”

“Hello Solo. Basking in the joys of parenthood?” Han scowled at Mara’s words.

“Who me? I always wander from room to room muttering in Mandaba.”

Han’s voice held a touch of exasperation, as did Luke’s mental one in her head. It was oddly synchronous.

_Mara!_

“Uncle Luke!!” Anakin pulled away from his father and jumped up into his uncle’s arms.

“Anakin! How are you, you little Bantha pup!” Luke rubbed the boy’s hair till it was mussed and Anakin giggled.

Mara watched her husband’s face light up when he picked up the young boy and bounced him while walking into the room. _Luke is such a natural at this._

Han scowled, and Leia, who was coming to greet them frowned.

“Hello Mara, Luke. Come, sit down.” Mara walked over to the large sofa and made herself comfortable while Luke played with Anakin.

She watched Leia and Han exchange a look. A moment of silence passed between them, then Han sighed.

He went over to Luke and plucked a reluctant Anakin out of his arms. 

“Go join your wife Luke. Come on Anakin. It’s time, little buddy.” 

“Nooooo!”

Leia set her large brown eyes on her son and pointed towards the door.

“Now. Go.”

He clung to his father while Han said his goodbyes to Luke. Mara’s eyes met Solo’s and he gave her a shrug and exited the suite.

Once the door was shut, Leia came up to them with a hard, determined look, and Mara had the unnerving instinct to cringe in anticipation. But the look was not for them. Leia’s eyes were tracking across the back of the sofa and towards the kitchen where the twins were busy sizing up and picking at a ryshcate.

“Jacen, Jaina. What time is it?” 

The twins froze, cake crumbles clinging to their lips.

“Um, around two-ish?” Jaina said.

“Is that dinner time?”

“No,” Jacen said sheepishly, trying to brush the cake off his face with the back of his hand.

“And what are you supposed to be working on now?”

“Maths.”

Mara watched as her sister-in-law’s eyes narrowed and her hand rose, finger pointing towards the hallway to their rooms. 

The twins’ happy little faces slumped into resignation and they dragged their feet slowly away as ordered.

Once they were gone Leia’s entire demeanor changed, and her face lit up in a smile. She leaned over to give Luke a kiss and for a second Mara thought she was going to be the recipient of one as well. Mara forced herself to relax and accept the coming familial greeting, but it never came.

Instead Leia just held her hand, squeezing it briefly, and brushed Mara lightly with the Force. 

No wonder Leia was a politician. She was different from Luke, but much like him at the same time. Her Force sense was welcoming and accepting, and she always managed to put Mara at ease, even when Mara knew she still reflexively distanced herself. Her long habit of holding back from friendships was continually eroded by Luke’s family. 

She smiled back at Leia, and Luke draped his arm across her bare shoulder, his fingers casually stroking lazily in circles. 

“I’m so sorry you both had to wait. Anakin has an annual checkup and he hates going to the doctor.” 

“No problem sis. Thanks for the invite,” Luke beamed and said, “I hope the twins didn’t eat all the ryshcate.”

“They wouldn’t dare. Can I get you both something to drink?”

Mara thought for a moment and replied, “How about a Corellian twist?”

Luke raised his eyebrows at her. “I thought you didn’t like sweet things?”

Mara turned an angelic look at him. “Why would you say that? I married you didn’t I?”

His fingers stopped their meandering across her shoulder and he stared.

“You’re correct, I am sweet, but you’re pulling my leg about the drink right?” 

She tossed her head back and laughed. He knew her too well.

“A Whyren’s for me and for the sweet thing here.”

He grinned widely, and leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek. Leia just shook her head in amusement and headed to the kitchen.

While Leia was busy rattling things around, Mara could feel her husband’s gaze on her—it tingled with mirth and intent. She turned her head and he covered her lips before she could say anything. 

Mara smiled into the kiss even though she still felt awkward about such things in front of Luke’s family. He really was adorable sometimes.

_Oh, first I’m sweet and now I’m adorable._

_Get out of my head Skywalker!_

_Not until I work my way up to attractive and sexy._

_Later flyboy, your sister’s coming._

And indeed, Leia appeared with two glasses in hand giving one to Mara first then Luke.

“I have dinner in the cooker, so it should be ready by the time Han and Anakin get back,” Leia said sitting across from them on a plush chair.

As Mara sipped her drink, the three of them had a pleasant conversation about the kids and the academy. It all would have seemed normal if Mara hadn’t felt an underlying tension in Leia’s sense. She might have asked her about it but she had the feeling that Leia didn’t want to discuss whatever it was.

“So Mara, have you and Luke given any thought to making me an Aunt yet?” 

Luke’s fingers which had been still gently stroking her shoulder stilled and Mara could feel his eyes, intent on seeing how she was going to respond. 

“Maybe, possibly, I mean I’m not opposed to the idea but it’s not something we actively discussed recently.” She felt her face flush and a moment of uncertainty washed over her, until Luke squeezed her shoulder slightly and sent a wave of love her way.

 _I’m willing to try right now. Wanna leave early?_ He sure was in a playful mood tonight.

Something pinged in the kitchen and Leia left them alone to attend. They both got up when Leia yelled for them to help her set the table. It wasn’t until later when Han had returned and the meal was over, the kids all full and off playing, that it dawned on Mara just how skilled and practiced Leia was. She’d totally maneuvered Mara off of whatever was causing Leia’s tension by changing the subject when even a hint came up. 

It was only after Leia had cleaned up the dishes that she walked over and handed Mara earpieces and a player. 

“I’d like to borrow Luke for a few minutes. Here’s some music if you feel like listening while you wait. It might drown out any yelling.”

Mara’s eyebrows rose.

Once again Luke’s fingers had been stroking Mara’s back as he sat next to her at the dining table, but this time he gripped her skin and tensed almost painfully when he heard Leia’s words.

Luke stood up as Mara moved to leave her seat. He gave her a weak smile and a brief kiss and followed his sister into the kitchen.

_Well now we get to find out what’s bothering her._

_That’s what I’m afraid of._

Mara relaxed into the plush chair and placed the privacy listening device in her ears, selecting one of her favorite pieces of music. She might have insisted on being included, but her best guess was that Leia wanted to talk to Luke first to gauge his reaction. From her vantage point she could watch both her husband and his sister.

Leia started with a poker face, but that soon gave over to her waving her arms around.

Luke was clenching and unclenching his fists. _Well that can’t be good,_ she thought to herself.

She could see him shake his head in a negative gesture, but that was countered immediately with a shrug and a wide sweep towards the sky from Leia. She then held out two hands palms up to Luke as if asking for his help.

Luke shook his head back and forth pointing to Mara and then back at himself. 

_Oh no, what is Leia planning now?_

_Later._

Mara watched Luke turn his back on his sister and cross his arms. Leia seemed to have none of that, and walked around to face him again. She pointed at herself and then towards the holos of her family. Then she pointed to Luke and back at the holos of the kids.

Mara watched in awe as her dear sweet husband caved in defeat. Leia pulled out a flimsy, handed it to him, wrapped her brother in a big hug, then walked off to check on the kids and Han in the family play room.

Luke stood still, shoulders slumped a little, then he tugged his shirt down and headed back to Mara. 

She turned her music off in anticipation and watched as Luke slumped beside her. 

“Well? What is it?” She eyed his face as he looked at her. “Please tell me there isn’t a Sith lord we have to take out.”

He gave a sardonic laugh and said, “No, worse. A Sith would be easier for me to deal with. Leia asked me to be her proxy on the council for two weeks.”

Mara just stared at him for a moment. The silence dragged out as she sat reading his feelings through their bond, then she burst out laughing.

Luke scowled at her, eyes narrowing. “Not funny, Mar.”

She giggled some more. “Oh, Farmboy, I love you. Savior of the galaxy, Sith slayer and Jedi Master brought to his defeat by a little politics.”

“MJ.” His eyes pleaded with her for sympathy and she didn’t have the heart to deny him. Mara leaned in and kissed him and he responded with gratitude.

“Okay, I’ll concede Borsk is a pain in the neck to deal with, plus a few others.”

“Thank you.”

“But you can handle them, just wave your magic fingers and…”

“Mar!”

“I must say it is a Skywalker trait. Leia’s got a lot of power in her index finger. I’ve never seen gestures hit their mark so fast. Oh look, here she comes. I wonder if it’s possible to learn this power. Oh Leia!”

_Don’t you dare!_


	5. In Lust:

It was another hot and humid evening which meant that the sand gnats of chaos made sure the climate control was not working properly. Mara fanned herself with a forgotten newszine and surveyed the suite she shared with her husband, wondering where he’d gotten to. It didn’t take her long to locate him in the atrium, standing there in mid-pose, the sunlight shining down on his somewhat longish hair. A light sheen of perspiration glistened down his bared back, interrupted only by his practice shorts.

She smiled to herself, certain thoughts already forming, but tamping them down temporarily. He looked… perfect, like a sculpture, until he sensed her enter and turned his head with a knowing grin. _Shavit,_ sometimes this Force bond was unfair. Couldn’t a person admire a work of art in private? 

_Art?_

“Shut up Skywalker.”

“Did you need something?” His tone was suggestive and playful.

“Later. Right now I need you to cool me off.”

Luke interrupted her train of thought by projecting some inventive ways to cool her with ice, making her falter.

“Umm, oh, mmmm, yeah, isn’t there anything you can do with the air?” 

He straightened and sighed. “I’ll try. I thought the maintenance guy fixed it yesterday?”

“Well his fix is fraxed which I know you can feel. Time to dust off your old vaporator skills,” she winked at him, earning her a narrowing of his eyes back.

“Did you try turning it off then back on again?”

She gave him an exasperated expression.

“Do or do not farmboy.”

“Haven’t I told you before that using my words against me is a violation and subject to punishment?” He grazed his hand along her shoulder as he walked past her grinning.

“I’m ready whenever you are.” Mara teased and followed him on his way to the utility room. He paused in the hallway abruptly and Mara’s momentum propelled her forward against his back. She let out a surprised puff of air, giving Luke just enough time to spin around and pull her into his arms, planting a very enticing kiss on her lips. 

“I’m ready now,” he teased back. Mara grinned, shoving him away into the air cooler room. 

“I’ll be waiting for you when it’s done.”

Mara closed the door on him but she could hear his muffled whine of “It just isn’t fair.” Then the clank of a tool box being opened.

She headed back towards their bedroom and felt a short vibration from the metal encased gem that hung on a chain between her breasts. She smiled and lifted it briefly then let it drop back down into her sleeveless tunic. _Perfect timing._

While Luke worked on their temp control, Mara took the time to clean up, washing her hair, and enjoying a nice shower. She made sure to use the shampoo and cleanser that Luke loved, remembering the feel and tug of his fingers in her hair and how, when he reached his climax, his head often ended up pressed into her neck and shoulder, breathing her in like he couldn’t get enough. And that was exactly the reaction she was planning for.

She pulled on her sateen robe and relaxed on their bed with her data pad to read while she waited…and waited.

It must be taking longer to fix than she expected. Mara sent out a little nudge through their bond, and was rewarded with a flood of love and warmth and the assurance that he was almost done.

True to his response, she felt a cool breeze from the vent puff up her robe momentarily and she sighed and grinned with anticipation. 

He sauntered into the room with a look of smug manly satisfaction on his face. No doubt he’d enjoyed playing the mechanical savior despite his earlier complaining. He had a shirt over his arm and something she couldn’t see with it. 

He stopped, raking his eyes over her on the bed, his thoughts plainly projecting lust and desire.

“Are you just going to stand there ogling me?” She set aside her data pad, adjusting her hip and body angle so the robe opened enough to reveal her in a way that made it clear she was enjoying it nonetheless. 

“Don’t mind me, I’m just plotting my future explorations.” Luke smiled at her.

He bent over the side of the chair, setting his shirt down, and started to walk towards the bed. But Mara held up her hand.

Luke stopped and raised his eyebrow.

“Farmboy, I enjoy a little dirty romp now and then, but tonight I’d prefer you clean and undressed.”

“Oh I see, use me to fix your things, then demand I get clean and naked for you. You always abuse your maintenance men this way?” Luke’s voice lowered provocatively, “Anything else you want…fixed?”

Mara laughed and tossed an extra pillow at him. “Just hurry up and you’ll find out.”

Not too long afterward, Mara heard the water turn off. _Well that didn’t take long._ _Just barely long enough to get clean_ , Mara thought smugly. 

Luke appeared and paused in the fresher doorway, backlit by the soft light inside. His towel hung loosely around his hips as he stopped to look at her, making sure he had her attention. 

Looking at the lithe, muscular triangle of his lower half had her already filled with heady hormones.

“Am I acceptable now?” His voice jerked her away from her musings.

Mara was finding it hard not to tug just a little on that towel with the force. 

“I’m not sure, you’ll have to come closer for an inspection.”

Luke grinned, running to the bed, diving forward, laughing at her surprised grunt as he landed on top of her. He pressed his damp body against hers with intent and captured her lips. She felt his fingers tangle in her hair as she pulled him close for a searing kiss, ignoring the water dripping from his half-dried head.

Two intense lovemaking sessions later, they took a short pause to recover, talking playfully. Then another, a bit less heated then the previous two. Luke looked as content and satisfied as a puppy with a full belly. His soft fluffy hair occasionally moved with the air in the room while Mara lazily traced her fingers across his chest as she lay on her side next to him. 

He really was a beautiful man. 

Just then her necklace vibrated and fell off the side table where she’d set it down.

“Mara, what’s that?”

“Nothing.”

Luke rolled on to his side to face her. “Jade, just the look on your face is telling me it’s not _nothing._ ”

He tried to reach over her and pull the necklace up but she smacked his hand.

She knew that was a mistake because he pinned her down to retrieve it, rolling onto his back, mystery object in hand.

“You’re blushing! My wife does not blush! What’s going on?”

He looked back at the object and turned it over, eyes widening with the aurebesh letters etched into the metal casing.

_A fertility monitor Mara?_

“What?” Her uncharacteristically sheepish tone told him everything.

“Is this why you’ve been all over me lately?”

“What? I can’t lust after my terribly sexy husband?” But she grinned widely at him.

“Did we just make a mini Skywalker?”

“I don’t know yet but you’ve got another day to give it your best shot.” She snatched the necklace back from him. Luke was grinning at her like he did when he beat her at sparring, except his smile this time was bigger, much bigger. 

“Mrs. Skywalker are you challenging me, because I’ll have you know I never miss a target.” 

“All talk and no action makes the Jedi a dull boy.”

Luke’s reply never came because he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.


	6. Beaten:

The lights and sounds of the village faded into background noise for Mara. She walked down a narrow street, passing shops, restaurants and drinking establishments in the non-descript town, on this non-descript planet that Karrde had sent her to, looking for the place she was to meet the client he’d courted. She paused to let a group pass by, and drew in a breath of cool air, a slight breeze sending goose bumps along the back of her neck. The air had the feel of a season change to it, reminding her of Imperial center as it transitioned to the month where the sun’s rays are lower in the sky. It was the kind of light that gave less warmth, but added longer shadows and an afternoon glow to everything. A crash and a curse snapped her out of her musings when someone walking ahead of her dropped a metal storage box, spilling documents on the dirty street.

She was about to bend down to help, but the man had already gathered up his things and rushed off. As she watched him leave, her eyes vaguely following the departure, she spied the café she wanted just ahead and walked to the entrance. Above her an old sign read _The Three Doli._

Mara didn’t know what a Doli was, nor did she care. She entered and found a seat, adjusting the recognition pin she wore on her left shoulder and glanced at her chrono. 

She was early. She made it a habit to arrive early to scout for dangers and hidden traps, people trying to blend in. A waiter came by, and she ordered a light lunch and a drink, making sure to notice what other patrons chose and asking for the same. 

Mara looked around. Where outside it was bright and cheerful, inside it was all dark and woody with spikes of light here and there, revealing or hiding shadows. The seating was in curvy spaces on two levels, offering groups or couples privacy. Local plant life added color, contrast, and cover. The bar was a different matter, situated off to the side; patrons sat there in amiable conversations, in full view. 

Mara reached out with her senses for any danger, but all she found was the noise of emotion typically found in a public meeting place. A few people entered and found seats near her, none her contact. 

She checked her chrono again as the food arrived. She’d probably have just enough time to finish before he arrived. 

Her guesses proved true when her contact slid into her nook, turning his head to stop the waiter from leaving in order to request a drink. Mara sipped hers and eyed the average-sized, slightly overweight man.

Mara did a sweep of the room with both eyes and the Force to see if he’d brought any muscle with him, but he seemed to have come alone. Unusual but not unheard of.

They exchanged greetings and proof of identity. He smiled, and with no small talk at all, jumped right into his must-haves in order to meet Karrde’s requirements. All in all it was one of the smoothest meetings she’d had in a long time. She’d obtained a contract which should net Karrde and herself a nice profit. So why did she feel agitated and out of sorts? He left, and Mara sat there lingering over her drink, letting her mood drift into a wistful longing for something. She didn’t even know what that something was. The soft music was pleasant enough, and she now had unexpected time on her hands. 

She ordered another drink and let her mind wander around to different conversations. One couple was laughing at some joke, another disagreeing over the food, and off in a corner one couple was displaying public affection in some inappropriate ways in their dark little corner, judging by the ripples in the Force she felt. 

Mara eyed the ice floating around in her glass. The old fashioned paraffin fire light in the center of her table fluttered, light dancing off the ice as she slowly swirled her glass. The blue whiskey made it look like the kyber crystal in her saber. _Luke’s saber._

She felt the heat of her hand being pulled away by the coolness of the drink, like her thoughts seemed to escape her inner walls and leach out in her quiet moments with images of him, sparring, laughing, arguing, kriffing.

Mara took another sip and set the glass down roughly, covering her face with her palms and leaning into them. She rubbed her eyes, then tossed some credits on the table, intending to leave, but froze instead.

What cruel trick of the universe would bring him here? There was no mistaking Luke’s voice, over by the entrance. She was torn between the urge to turn and look and the instinct to duck and cover.

Why was he here? Mara’s heart pounded in her chest as she told herself to stay still. She slumped down deeper into her curved nook, risking a glance though the plants, praying he didn’t see or feel her. When she heard him, she instantly slammed her barriers up as tight as a ship’s bulkhead seal.

She was sorry she’d looked. Through a small opening in the foliage, she could see next to Skywalker, his current lover Callista was standing, as blank and as black of a hole to her as ever. She was giving the room a cursory glance while they waited for the server to guide them to a table. 

Mara ducked down lower. How was she going to get out of here without being seen?

They were led to a table on the level above her which would give her cover, but there was no way for her to get by them to the exit. Mara was trapped.

They sat and ordered; their table was close enough that she could hear their conversation. Luke sounded overly chirpy, as if he were trying to distract Callista. Her response was more muted and soft, like her thoughts were elsewhere. It was hard to tell, since Mara couldn’t read her at all. Luke was broadcasting anxiety, and it dawned on her that because Callista couldn’t read him, he must be lax with his shields around her. 

Mara had never before considered that it might be a relief to him, a chance to just be normal and feel things normally without hiding behind a wall to shield his students. And that thought sent a spike of pain through her. 

Luke was telling Callista that finding another dead end and a false lead was normal, and she shouldn’t get discouraged, because he’d gone through the same thing searching for Jedi records. 

Callista replied that she knew, but her tone of voice implied that she didn’t believe her own words. Their food arrived and Mara was grateful for the interruption, because she didn’t want to hear Luke comfort her.

Mara could imagine the smile in his eyes, attempting to become more, to draw her out. She didn’t want to imagine him tucking malt blonde hair behind Callista’s ear the same way he did to her that night. 

That night on Yavin, when they had had the most amazing workout and sparring session, and then Mara had a breakthrough in her Force skills. He was so proud of her, and Mara had laughingly suggested they celebrate with a bottle from the vintage stash stored in her room.

Mara was shocked when he took her up on it, and they’d spent the rest of the late afternoon and evening getting thoroughly drunk in his room. She’d never seen Luke smile so much. She never let herself notice him admiring her before. Actually, that wasn’t true. She’d noticed, but pretended otherwise. But her inhibitions were gone, and when he leaned in to kiss her, she responded. Their kisses became harder, their hands roamed over each other’s bodies, exploring the crazy insane and wonderful connection they suddenly had. Mara’s head was dizzy, drunk on both alcohol and desire. 

One thing lead to another, and before she knew it, they were in his bed, naked and kriffing like it was fated, necessary, that all the stars in the universe demanded they be joined. 

When Luke, in his own drunken euphoria, had blurted out how long he’d wanted her, she had almost admitted the same thing back to him, and felt a moment of panic take over, stopping her. She bit the inside of her cheek, but she let him pull her close, wrapping himself around her body in a possessive way as they both came down in the aftermath. The heat of him against her back had been welcome as she let herself drown in the pleasure of his touch. He placed soft kisses against the curve or her neck and shoulders as his hands grazed along her hip and thigh until, in her exhaustion, she fell asleep in his arms. Mara slept deeply, only to wake up hours later feeling hot and trapped, and a sort of bewilderment that she had wanted it so badly. The weight of his arm draped across her chest kept her from moving to a more comfortable position. Deeper feelings churned inside that she couldn’t, wouldn’t let surface. 

She had managed to slip out from his arms, and dressed herself as quietly as she could. Luke was sound asleep. She stared at his face, her heart breaking and tugging at her, telling her not to leave, but she couldn’t let him make her feel again. To feel was pain, to care was pain, to love was to be weak and vulnerable. How could they even work out anything, if they were on different planets half the time? How much blowback would he get from those who watched his every move in restoring the Jedi? The undercurrent in some circles carried suppressed caution that Vader’s son could betray them. They would use her against him. She wanted to stay, but she needed to go, for both their sakes.

Mara leaned down and caressed his face. A half-smile formed as he breathed softly, deeply asleep. She kissed his lips one last time, a soft brush so as not to wake him, before walking away. The urge to turn around and return to his bed pounded through her blood like she’d taken too much stim, but she’d forced herself to keep going. And leave she did. Fleeing as fast as her ship could take her.

Mara had thought she was saving them both, that it could never work, but instead all she’d done was hurt them both, ruining whatever the future might hold for them in that moment. 

He left her messages, hurt, pleading, angry entreaties to come back and explain. Worse were the ones where he questioned himself, apologized for something wonderful. Did he hurt her, did she hate him? Why? Why? 

Eventually she replied with a cowardly message that it was better if they stayed friends. Gods how she hated herself for that, knowing that she loved him. Knowing that late at night she would remember the feel of him inside her, the touch and taste of his lips on hers, the contraction of his back muscles against her fingers as he came with her.

It was her deepest, darkest, secret regret and one which she was paying for right now. Luke had grown distant, and threw himself into his teaching and studies. 

Then one day, she helped to rescue him, and found he’d moved on with this new strange woman. When his face lit up at seeing Callista with the same unforgettable joy he’d shared with Mara, silent, dry, bitter tears refused to fall—they just built up a little sheen that she had to blink away.

Here and now though, was not the time or the place to weep over mistakes. She had to get away from them, before he saw her. Her muscles were filled with tension, coiled tight and ready to spring into action. 

Mara looked down at her fingers, dug into her palms so hard she’d left marks, and forced herself to relax.

Dimly she heard Callista arguing with Luke over something. She was telling him there were some things he couldn’t fix. He was expressing his devotion and his conviction that everything would be okay as long as they had each other.

The exchange had a touch of exhaustion to it, as if they’d had this same conversation before, a slight bitter tone seeping into Callista’s voice even as she said she loved him. It was a tone that Mara recognized, and she suddenly felt sour bile try to leave her stomach and rise, and anxiety slip in.

Callista would leave him, just as she had. Oh, maybe not at the moment, but Mara knew suddenly that she would.

It was an unpleasant downside, knowing things, understanding because you’d done them. Knowing that the one person you hurt and never wanted to suffer would be hurt again, and there was nothing you could do to stop it.

She forced herself to steal another glance at Luke’s face through the foliage. The laughter was gone from his eyes. Worry and anxiety replaced it, hidden behind a visage of the confidence he wanted to project.

Only if you knew him like she did would you notice he was too calm. When he was happy, he would talk with his hands, and his eyes would light up a room. Now they clasped Callista’s hands as if he could anchor himself and her. That all she needed was his love.

Mara ached. 

She waved to the server for a water to sooth her suddenly dry mouth.

“Don’t,” she heard Callista tell him to the sound of a chair pushing back. “Please…just give me some time to deal with it. How many more false leads will I have to go through? It’s so hard.”

“Callista let me help, please.” 

Mara heard Luke’s chair start to move but Callista’s voice stopped him.

“No. Stay. Finish eating. I’m not very hungry. I’ll see you back at the hotel. I just need to be alone for a little bit. We can head back to Yavin in the morning.”

Mara couldn’t make out Luke’s response, but he sat and watched, a forlorn and defeated look on his face, as his lover retreated from him and left through the front door. . He sat staring after Callista for a while before picking at his plate distractedly, eating little. 

Mara turned her head to the large front display window on her level, wanting to see anything other than Luke’s pain. 

The window was large, glazed glass with small ornate plant designs etched around the edges. From her vantage point, she saw Callista. She had expected her to be gone by now, but she’d stopped and sat on a bench next to a small fountain further up the street. The woman was too far away for Mara to see her expressions, but she didn’t need to, trained as she was in body language. Callista’s shoulders heaved and she leaned forward, face in her hands, in a manner suggesting she was crying, broken.

Mara knew that feeling too, needing to cry alone—knew what it meant to be tossed into a world with no friends, stripped of everything you knew, knew the feeling of the world going about their business but for you. Nothing would ever be the same. You would never be the same.

This was all too much for Mara to bear. She didn’t want to understand her. She didn’t want to know any of this. She hated the uncomfortable feeling of her own emotions. She hated Callista, and what right did she have to? No it wasn’t hate, it was envy. 

Callista brushed the back of her hands into her eyes, straightened, and stood up, walking away. Mara sagged into the seat back.

Denial tried to gain a foothold on her, it clawed and crawled up her spine only to be shaken back down, but it couldn’t overcome the realization.

She loved Luke.

She was still in love with him, but without the courage or the ability to do anything about it.

She’d opened up an aching wound that left her with regret and recrimination and no comfort. She wanted to take back every harsh thing she’d ever said to him. Take away the pain she’d been so quick to inflict for her own needs. They were her demons, not his, but it was too late. She couldn’t see a way back to that joy they had shared. Not now, maybe never if she’d read Callista wrong.

She glanced back through the plant barrier at him, reinforcing her shields.

The waiter had taken Luke’s plate away. He sat there, drink in hand, slowly sipping. Frustration and sadness crept into the lines on his forehead.

Luke always took setbacks as _his_ failures even when they weren’t. It seemed so unfair that he gave so much, but got so little back. 

Mara knew how to hide pain and hide _from_ pain, so she would draw on her past now. Maybe, just maybe she could bury her own feelings and be his friend, be there when he needed her. She would keep tabs, stop by the Academy on supply runs and check in on him. 

The sound of his chair moving startled her when he stood and walked out the door. She followed his back as he strode down the street towards his fate. When he disappeared from sight, Mara stood, rubbed the errant moisture from her eyes, and left. The café’ sign of _The Three Doli_ creaked in the wind as she walked away.


	7. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke shares a very important cup of coffee with a stranger.

It was exactly one month since the Battle of Endor, and Luke Skywalker still found it odd to be sitting at a small beverage stand here in Imperial city, except it was no longer imperial, it just didn’t have an approved Republic name yet. 

He barely had time to think since he’d almost died redeeming his father before the alliance destroyed the Death Star. 

Luke spent the time after the initial celebrations helping with the Coruscant mop up operations, and when his body started to give out, he had a long dip in the Bacta tank. Most of the empires officers, soldiers and loyalists had fled upon the news of the Death Star’s destruction. The parties had tapered off and the truly hard work was going to start. He didn’t envy Leia at all, and felt that perhaps her part might be harder than his had been. So much had happened to him and he was still trying to sort it all out.

The vendor owner came to take his order and he asked for a core blend caf with a sprinkle of dark cocoa in it. He relaxed against the back rest of one of the high chairs at the counter, and let his thoughts drift as he had been doing a lot recently. If he was honest with himself, he wasn’t fully healed from the after affects of the Emperor’s lightning. He ached in strange places and still tired faster than he was used to.

Luke felt relief and vindication that his belief in Anakin was real. He was alive because his father still existed somewhere in the dark shell that was Vader. Yet it wasn’t enough to overcome the sense of loss and grief at losing him, when he’d only just glimpsed what his father might have been. Sometimes it felt like all he’d done was move from grief to grief since he left Tattoine. He selfishly wanted more and brooded over questions that might never be answered now.

It was hard to move forward when it felt like pieces of you were still missing.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his drink. 

“Here ya go, one caf with cocoa.” 

Luke pulled out his credit chip and paid. “Thanks.”

He was startled when the owner asked the woman sitting next to him what she wanted to order. He’d been so withdrawn into his own thoughts; he hadn’t even noticed her sit down.

She pushed back her cape hood and he saw an older women with dark hair mixed with grey around her face. She smiled at him and he gave her a brief greeting while he sipped on his caf.

“I’ll have what he’s drinking,” she said.

She didn’t look like a native of Courscant by the cut of her clothes, though he could be wrong. They were very tailored and spoke of quality and status, but there was something about the colors and subtle embroidery that didn’t scream Imperial money.

She was watching him he could feel, but it felt more curious, not threatening. He supposed he should get used to that. The holo news was starting to spread his image around now that they didn’t need the secrecy of the rebellion. 

That was the reason he’d not worn his usual blacks today, but had donned casual fair. 

“Pardon me but, you look familiar, have we met? My name is Sola.”

Luke paused and took a long look at her, but couldn’t come up with anything.

“I don’t think so. I’m sure I would remember someone with such a lovely smile.” 

If it was anyone else his comment might seem insincere, but Luke meant it. Something about her reminded him of Leia.

One of the workers handed the woman her caf and she paid and took a sip. 

“That’s kind of you to say Mr?”

“Luke, Luke Skywalker. Maybe you saw my picture in the holo news and that’s why I look familiar.”

She coughed as the caf caught in her throat from her involuntary intake of air, and turned her head to stare at him.

“Did you say Skywalker? You wouldn’t happen to be related to Anakin Skywalker would you?”

Her suddenly intense look caught him off guard as did her mention of his father.

“Yes. I’m his son. Did you know him?” Luke felt a sudden flash of excitement rush through him then quickly leave, because the reasonable part of him found it hard to believe some random stranger sitting next to him might have known Anakin, the other part of him worried that this woman might have a reason to hate his father.

She studied his face and Luke felt evaluated and measured, and then her eyes softened and she looked at him in wonder. 

“Yes, Yes I did. You look so much like him. I wasn’t sure why I came here, only that I felt like I needed to. Now I know why. “

She paused and took a sip of her caf, a look of melancholy in her eyes. 

“My sister liked cocoa in her caf.”

“May I ask how you knew him” Luke asked with a tentative voice, afraid he might hear something he didn’t want to. The way she referred to her sister was past tense. 

“He was assigned to protect my sister by the Jedi council. There had been assassination attempts on her life and her position as Senator from Naboo had her front and center of conflicts. He was a tall striking man. You have his eyes.”

“I do?” 

“Very much so,” she said and reached over to squeeze his hand.

“Luke, I’d like to ask you a question. Do you, did you remember your mother?”

It was an odd question to ask of someone you’d just met, yet he could sense her curiosity laced with some anticipation.

“No. My Aunt and Uncle took care of me when my parents died. I never knew her. They said she died when I was born.”

Sola’s eyes shut briefly and nodded.

She reached into her soft cloth purse and pulled out a small velvet bag.

“I think this belongs to you”

Luke looked at her quizzically; did she have something of Anakin’s? Anticipation was pulsing through his head. He reached inside and the sateen lining felt cool to his touch till his hand wrapped around a bundle. 

He unwrapped the contents and inside was a data chip and a holo disk. 

“I found this recently among some of my sister’s things I had stored away,” Sola said.

“What is it?”

“Put the chip in and you’ll see.”

Luke pushed the chip into the slot and in a few seconds a holo projected upwards.

The slightly transparent image of a man formed above the disk. He was standing by a stone railing overlooking a lake, his back was to the holo recorder, but Luke could recognize the Jedi robes he wore. The scenery was beautiful what small part he could see. 

Sunlight illuminated a perfectly calm blue lake into a mirror reflecting puffy white clouds. An official looking man approached and though there was no sound, Luke could see the other gesture for the Jedi to turn around.

He did and Luke covered his mouth as if to hold back his emotions. Surely this must be his father, the chin gave it away. The Jedi had deep blue eyes and thick ash blonde hair, then almost as if he was looking straight at Luke himself, his face transformed with a big joyful smile.

Then next thing Luke knew his picture was obscured until a woman’s figure moved towards the Jedi. She was wearing an elegant wedding dress and Luke gasped and glanced at Sola. 

She smiled back at him and brushed at her eyes.

The whole scene was surreal, like a fairytale wedding, complete with lush plants and flowers he could almost smell.

The bride’s hair was obscured by the elaborate lace veil until she arrived and turned to Anakin, and Luke could see two long dark coiled locks curling down either side of her face ending at her waist. The understated elegance of the dress could have been made for royalty, it was so beautiful, but nothing could compare to the look on her face.

“Mother.” Luke swallowed the word.

She was looking at his father with so much love, it made his heart ache and want to break into a thousand pieces.

They exchanged vows and kissed and that was the moment the dam burst forth from Luke’s eyes and rolled silently down his cheeks. 

He wasn’t an accident, he wasn’t a product of unwanted aggression, he wasn’t a spawn of horror, and he wasn’t hated. They were in love…they married.

The images changed then, and he was staring at the face of his mother. She was pulling her hand back from the recorder. She sat on a chair with a small table in front of her. 

Oh she was so beautiful. “Leia” he whispered. She had Leia’s eyes and hair but her smile. Luke realized he had her smile.

Suddenly he heard her laughing. This section had sound. 

“Annie get over here I’m ready to record.” 

“Just a minute.” 

_Annie?_ Luke couldn’t affix that name to Vader in any possible way.

“You don’t want our child to think you don’t care do you.” Luke watched her rub her swollen belly and it hit him he was watching himself. His father appeared.

“Yes M’lady, he teased and promptly slid up behind her. Anakin leaned down to kiss her and he pulled her into his arms tighter, kissing her deeply. She giggled and pushed him back gently.

“Not in front of the baby.”

“I’m just doing what you told me to do. Showing our daughter how much I love you,” Anakin kissed her neck again.

“You mean our son,” Luke’s mother said.

“Daughter”

“Son”

They laughed and turned to the recorder. “Ready?” Anakin said.

“Yes. “ They both smiled and Luke’s mother rubbed her stomach again as she spoke.

“Hi, Hi” they both said. “Mom and Dad here, we wanted to make this for you so if you ever have a bad day, if we aren’t there, don’t be afraid, just play this and remember how much we love you,”

They both smiled into the camera and then Anakin reached forward to turn it off.

The holo image switched to a still of the marriage record and Luke finally saw the name of his mother.

Padme Amidala Naberrie: Bride

Anakin Skywalker: Groom

_Padme_

Luke wiped his sleeve across his eyes and looked up at the woman that had given him this precious gift.

She was crying and unbeknownst to her, Luke could see the figure of his father the way he’d appeared at Endor. He was standing behind her and smiling, and Luke had the sudden realization that his father had somehow arranged this. 

Arranged it to give Luke the closure he needed and more.

The woman stood and moved closer to him. 

“I’m your Aunt Sola and Padme was my sister.”

And then they were weeping in each other’s arms.

Luke understood that photos were a window into the past for good or ill, for the bitter but sometimes for the sweet, and he knew as they clung to one another, this was the feel and taste of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers weren't allowed to do anything with Luke's mother before the Prequels, and it left a huge time gap that didn't always make sense. I like to head canon that he found out more, sooner with some help.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to evilmouse for looking over this for me.


End file.
